Tim the Bear
Tim the Bear is a major character on The Cleveland Show. He is an anthropomorphic bear, who lives next door to the Brown-Tubbs Family. He is the husband of Arianna and the father of Raymond. Appearance Tim is a big, orange, 45-year-old grizzly bear, who, like most anthropomorphic cartoon animals walks on his hind legs. He wears a white shirt and a blue tie. He does not wear any pants, possibly in reference to the "half dressed cartoon animal" trope. He talks with a deep and drowsy voice, projected through what can be best pinpointed as a slowed down Italian accent. Personality Tim the Bear is a very down-to-earth character, and despite being an animal, is ironically the most "human" of the group. He serves as the voice of reason to The Guys, but to to his quietness and submission, his wise ideas and cautious warnings are always being ignored. He is portrayed as being very religious, as he has a strong faith in Christianity. He prays a lot and most of his decisions are based off of his views of Jesus Christ. He can be rather annoying to others, by bringing up his religion in casual conversations. This isn't the worst bad habit of his though. He is also a cigarette smoker. He knows that this is unhealthy for him, and he admits to it, but he continues to do it anyway, because it's the only opium for all the stress in his life. Relationships Arianna the Bear Tim is married to Arianna. Raymond the Bear Tim is the father of Raymond. Cleveland Brown Tim is best friends with Cleveland. Donna Tubbs-Brown Tim has shown an attraction to Donna, wishing she hadn't turned him down at a block party in "Like a Boss". In turn, Donna regretted turning Tim down as well. In the same episode, Tim becomes hopeful for a wife swap with Cleveland. Tim tries to make a move on Donna when Cleveland vanishes in "Yemen Party". Tim also tells Cleveland that he wants to have sex with her in "'Til Deaf" and inquires to know the motel she's staying at while wearing a slutty dress for Cleveland in "Escape From Goochland". When Tim fails to come home in "Pins, Spins, & Fins", Arianna goes over to Donna's house expecting to find him having sex with her. When he believes Cleveland is dying in "Fist and the Furious" he imagines Donna as "Donna the Bear." Episode Absences Tim has appeared in every episode, except the following. *Our Gang *Murray Christmas (As an Ornament) *Hot Cocoa Bang Bang (Pictured) *Brown Magic *Mr. & Mrs. Brown *A Rodent Like This *Squirt's Honor Trivia *In the third season, since Seth MacFarlane has been quite busy making his live-action directorial debut with the feature film Ted, Jess Harnell filled in as the voice of Tim. *Tim has made a number of cameo appearances in Family Guy. **He makes a brief appearance at the end of "Spies Reminiscent of Us". Wherein, he said he didn't get the joke of Cleveland falling out of his bathtub. *Tim prays for the return of Buffy the Vampire Slayer in "Birth of a Salesman". *In "A Rodent Like This", the ending portrays Tim as a terrorist and Cleveland Brown Jr. as a secret agent out to kill him. *In "Grave Danger", Tim declines to be buried in a section of Stoolbend Cemetery with the rest of the gang, citing religious reasons and prefers to be stuffed. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Animals Category:Residents of Stoolbend Category:Male Category:Christians Category:Bears Category:Fathers Category:Married Category:Smokers Category:Waterman Cable Category:Gingers Category:Bear Family